13 Horses
by LilacsAndVelvet
Summary: "The men were saved from the sinking ship  Right before it started to burn  And while they're safe their loyal friends need help  Patiently waiting for their turn"


Nobody on the ship was aware how it happened, or even that it **was **happening until somebody had shouted, "Fire, fire! Jump!" they hesitated, like most would, but jumped into the deep water. It was dark, and dangerous, but the liquid was not chilly, the shivers that ran up there spine though, were more than frigid fright. Each pull of the current, every swift movement under water just brought on the panic. Silent growls with each wake of water, it held no fear of swallowing it's victims. 'I'm hungry' it seemed to cry.

* * *

><p><em>13 horses swimming in the sea<br>Waiting for someone to find them  
>Their ship is gone and now they are alone<br>With water everywhere around them.._

* * *

><p>In just a short time, the ship vanished beneath the deep, and they swam father away from there only way home. They all shouted, crying out for anyone to help. The sea swallowed every noise, again announcing it's menacing hunger. Arthur began struggling, he was never a strong swimmer. His voice, harsh from the salt water, went unheard as he gasped for air, his pride pushing him arms away everytime he wanted to grab onto someone. He too, vanished, taken from life by the body of water that he lived on. The deep was growing impatient.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The pride remains but this time it won't help<br>They used to be so tall and suddenly they're small.._

* * *

><p>Noticing Feliciano's troubles, Ludwig swam to him, insisting he carry him. Worry was painted on both of their faces as he went on, carrying the swimmer short of skill, on his back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There's a couple way too far behind<br>Soon they will be out of sight.._

* * *

><p>Nobody looked back, nobody saw the couple wading water, Ludwig was nearly out of energy, and the ocean deep below smiled. It reached out, and gripped the German's legs, bringing him, and Feliciano under.<br>Nobody looked back. They joined Arthur at a sandy pit below, the last bubbles of air bursting as the couple embraced.

* * *

><p><em>10 horses swimming in the sea<br>They're used to this, it's probably just a race  
>That helps to ease their minds, but where's the finish line?<em>

* * *

><p>The group swims on, nobody noticing the three lost, determined to get out of the water, no matter the price. They move through the water, almost elegantly, they don't see the sun set, they're preoccupied.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The night grows dark, the body wants to rest<br>It hurts to breathe and still they do their best.._

* * *

><p>Matthew is holding onto Gilbert as they tread on, slightly behind the group. They too, are running out of energy, heads are lowering, and water seeps inside, suffocating. Gilbert is down first, slowly giving into the water's persuation. As Matthew joins him, he see's Alfred sinking too, the fighter of the group is down, listening to his body's need for rest, and the blackness in his mind calls to the water.<p>

* * *

><p><em>7 horses struggling in the sea<br>Waiting for someone to find them  
>They don't look back 'cause what's the point of that<br>There is only death behind them.._

* * *

><p>Elizaveta pushed on, but too, is swallowed. The water's temptation taking another, and another. Roderich, and Toris catch eachother's glossy gaze, before they close, and breathe in the soothing, but oh so harsh, salty sea, it burns, but the blackness is warmly welcoming to their aching muscles. Yao struggles against the deep depth's grips, his eyes fight to stay open, his arms and legs to keep moving, to keep him alive. They burn, but it is no match for the burning salt that stings his lungs as he drops into the deep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The 3 last horses dying in a sea<br>Shouting of their cries for no one  
>They're born to win, they're screaming in their hearts<br>The strength of thousand men, they're fighting 'till the end.._

* * *

><p>Ivan turns, and swims towards his sister. He knows they will not make it, and he himself knows family is more important in situations like this. They wade in the water together, and limbs stop moving. Slowly, they fade like the others, content though, they had eachother in their time of death, before parting forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The 13th horse has always been the best<br>His owner will be proud but now he wants to rest  
>He's longing for his home, the boy will give him food<br>'Good boy' he'll say, together they will play.._

* * *

><p>Lovino, not looking back even once, he's not worried about them. He pushes against his muscles, oh, how they ache. His eyes, they are stinging, fighting off fatigue. The sun is begining to rise, and in a few hours, it will be bright. He thinks about that, as he swims on.<p>

He doesn't notice the sand he was in clenching in his hand, nearly a foot of water is there, no longer that deep blackness that swallowed the others, but the light aqua that fits none other than the Spanish beach he's been to a million times before. His mind floods with joy, he made it. He can get help, he can call Antonio!  
>Oh, Antonio.. he'll be so proud, so happy he fought on when nobody else could. For once, he was the best of them all, he did something none of them could do. He made it home first, he was safe. He faced his fear, he shook off the sea's grip, he wasn't dragged under.<p>

Before he notices the lack of air, his eyes close, and the unlimited source of water rushes into his empty lungs.

* * *

><p><em>The sun is up, birds are everywhere<br>They're flying high, surfing in the air  
>It's nice to live when life is such a bless<br>One horse that swims it seems to be the last.._

* * *

><p>What Lovino doesn't know, is he didn't make it. He made it to shore, but he let the ocean take him too, as his guard was down. What he doesn't know, is after the the sun was shining bright, a person skipping along the beach caught sight of his body, his mind, heart, and soul long gone.<p>

It didn't matter that he made it to land, but his hope got him farther than the others, he was the last one. 

* * *

><p><em>13 horses swimming in the sea<br>Soon they will be gone forever  
>And while they swim one thing still remains<br>And that's the hope that never dies  
>It never dies, it never dies<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Author's note,  
>Wahhhhh, This might just be the crappiest thing i've ever written, I was listening to a song, 13 Horses-Alexander Rybak, and an idea popped into my head.<em>

_This is actually being written differently, and was originally just about Lovino. They others are on a ship, it's attacked, and everyone is saved except for him.  
>While he is on the ship, he comes up with 13 hopes to keep him going, fighting, to go back to Antonio. Those hopes are shattered as the song goes on, from 13 to 11 to 7 to 3 to 1, which is Antonio himself.<br>As he passes away, he reaches a beach in Spain.  
>Antonio is the one that finds him.<em>

_Author's note 2;  
>I have no Beta, so please, excuse errors, my brain isn't thinking in English today.<em>

_Author's note 3;  
>I changed 2 simple thing's in the lyrics to fit it a bit.<em>

_Actually, You should re-read the story while listening to the song, it adds a saddening effect._

_:)_


End file.
